When a user visits a web page, the user often visits other links within the same or an associated domain. To save users time, search engines often expose some of these other links with a search engine result. Often, users are more interested in some of the other links than they are in the actual result that the search engine returns. However, to maximize the benefit to a user, a search engine must anticipate what the user actually desires to view, to the extent that such desire does not accurately match the input search query. This is a difficult task at best, particularly when the web site is either less popular or otherwise has limited viewer-history associated with it.